Love and Space
by Miss Doll
Summary: L and Light, in separate rooms. yaoi.


Love and Space

I do not own Death Note.

Two rooms, separate but equal, and not to be crossed with out permission. There were cameras in Light's room, so he made sure to bring over many gentlemen callers, just to piss L off in the other room. Rude as he was, he was pretty and that warranted him something akin to love and respect from everyone.

Not L, who kept the room next to his always filled with monitors of Light's activities, so that he could see everything the Light-kun did. Sometimes Light sat in front of the cameras, because he knew where they were, and just poked himself with needles, making L cringe. He burned, tore, mutilated himself while a still record of Billie Holliday played in the background, scrtching and scratching to the sound of Light's self infliction. L wanted to reach out and take his pins and needles, take his freedom and room and callers away, keep Light in his room with all the monitors dark with quiet humming. Only L.

Only Light.

But Light said space. And L gave him space. Light wanted planetary space, far away from overbearing and protective L. He got a room, next to L's, and was free to use it as he pleased. It was space. It was good.

He only wished that the cameras weren't like eyes, watching as he was ridden by burly men who looked nothing like L, and fucked an awful lot less like him. It was uncomfortable, to be hot and a mess while your ex lover watched you, someone you hated. Burly men were sweeter than L. Light was sweetest to his L, he remembers, but never to these burly men. He is only a stick and they are stones, and breaking bones he will.

Space was no replacement for love.

L lived to see Light cry, curl up and whine to glass of the cameras about how he missed L and how he loved that he kissed him that one way, oh L, why won't you come back? Then he laughed and laughed at L with those mock tears drying up so fast that not even his new lovely boy knew what happened. Light kicked up his feet and locked them around new lovely boy, winking at L before kissing him so hot that it made the gods weep and blush.

Gods L hated that Light. Memories fell on him of those hips touching his, that mouth on his, the hot wet mess they were before. The fucking that made anything Light did now look like kiddy pool things that crazy shit that L knew Light could pull.

Space made him miss touching Light every night.

Light made each new boy wear eyeliner beneath their eyes and laughed as he licked it off them. He didn't want an L; he wanted a loser to fuck him, a terrible stupid person to screw him just so he could feel like trudging back to that bastard next door to kiss and make up. He loved that feeling that they were so inferior to L, when he would think about him and actually miss the bastard. It made the space bearable.

Barely bearable, but bearable enough for Light to keep bring the new boys home.

L and Light remember when it was hot sweet sweat and tears and there was no space and no love and only blind affection that seemed to go on with no end. They remember kissing and waking up later with no clothes, wet and sticky and not a single clue as to how they got that way. Hours gone and spent having torrid sex like teenagers with nothing better to do. Remembering is something that makes the space almost further than it is.

Hot sweet space and love that wilts like flowers in a vase that has been out for too long. There is no time for blindness when you are watching and being watched.

Love and space.

Space and love.

Light trudges to L's door and knocks. L opens the door to a beautiful boy kissing him blindly and happily and locking his legs around L's waist, he says he is to be invited in. L says yes, please come in. And it is soft sweet tears of pleasure after that.

No more space between them but the space that they create in two rooms. Love is there, but can't be seen, because it is blocked by the wall the creates the illusion of space, which is there to remind the tumbling couple of only affection and wet torrid sex that while it is fine and dandy for some to love and love, they need space to remind them that blind affection a love does not make.

Space in the form of two rooms, separate, but equal.

A.N. I got the idea from a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy fic's name and ran with the idea, ran far and wide with it.

It probably doesn't make sense. This is a new sort of world I created I guess. I didn't mean to, it just went and said that it would exist.

Please Review…


End file.
